WAR-Islander Necris
__TOC__ Map description This version of WAR-Islander is mostly the same as the original map. The map is of the attack vs. defense variant, the attacking team spawns in a small base with vehicles and quick access to the Prime Node, the defending team starts at a big base with plenty of defenses and destroyable barricades to prevent vehicles from entering the base, there's the Redeemer archipelago and the Air Node base. The main changes are the side switching: the Red team is now the defending team while the Blue team attacks, and the Blue team has a set of Necris vehicles at its disposal. Link Setups The link setup is the same as WAR-Islander, but with the bases' owning teams switched. For completion reasons, we're naming it again. * Regular: Both Power Cores are connected to the Prime Node near the Red base. The Air Node acts as a Support node. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act IV: Calculated Losses After Izanagi/Ronin defeated the Liandri, we're taken to a cutscene where we can appreciate the beautifulness of Taryd. The camera shifts it's focus to two soldiers. Then, suddenly, tentacles start falling from the sky. The same happens in two other places, an icy fortress, and a city. In the city, some Fury flyers unleash the chaos and destruction in the city. Darkwalkers start to contribute to the mayhem. In the icy fortress, troops of Necris soldiers covered by Nemesis wreak havoc. People in Torlan Delta gets wrecked. The Necris invasion of Taryd has begun. Back in Taryd, we see Reaper and Malcolm discussing the situation with a "crapsack world" background: Now the war is unleashed. You and your team have to kick the Necris out of Taryd. Permanently if possible. Plenty of the areas are now in possession of the Necris, and sometimes you have to learn how to drive their "new" vehicles. Enter the mission. Even though they build this level up like Armageddon, it's not so bad. You can do pretty much whatever you want on this level. The Necris will sometimes leave vehicles abandoned outside the entrance to the Air Node, allowing you to hijack them (especially the Nemesis) and use it to shoot at their nodes\core from obscure places. Most notably, you can use the Nemesis to destroy the air node from ground-level if you position yourself behind the rocks in front of their base. You can shoot up into the prime node from ground level down below, and you can also park next to the ramp leading up to their prime node and shoot their power core. Using dirty tricks like that, you can beat the level with minimal skill. If you prefer to be defensive, you can use the Sniper Rifle to kill the infantry and the Avril to kill vehicles while your team whittles away at the blue core, but then your allies have to carry your slack on offense. You can also be the orb runner yourself, although that just puts more pressure and responsibility on you - The best balance seems to be letting your allies do what they want and spending your efforts securing the Air Node to tip the balance in your favor. You really don't have to engage in much combat to do this. Just hoverboard over to the Air Node and use the jump pad. If there is someone up there, either kill them or ignore them and attack the node. If you die, repeat. Eventually they will leave it undefended and you can take it without a fight. Afterwards, use the jump pad up top to launch yourself within jumping distance of the prime node to initiate your assault on that. The same applies here: Either kill the guards yourself or let your bots do it, either way, you'll eventually destroy the node without much fighting and score some points on the core.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs After beating this mission, you unlock Kragoth, Damian and Malakai as playable characters. Tips and tricks Trivia * The base switch is explained by the Campaign, as the Ronin took it from the Liandri in the previous chapter and is now defending it against the Necris. It's even the first fight of the fourth chapter. Gallery WAR-Islander_Necris-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Islander_Necris-PU-1.jpg WAR-Islander_Necris-PU-2.jpg WAR-Islander_Necris-PU-3.jpg External links and references See also